Spilling The Tea
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: The darkest secrets of the Shield are revealed. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Spilling The Tea

The thing about driving for a long time every single day is that everywhere starts to look the same. Grass. Buildings. Small towns. Repeat. The best part about this drive is that I'm not driving. I glance at my female companion whom I easily persuaded to drive this leg. Her long blonde hair pulled back as her brown eyes remained fixed on the road. I know that she's only doing this to impress me. For me to make our relationship official even though I told her that this was just a casual thing. That's the problem with women. They think that if you're coming to them often for sex that it entitles them to a relationship. Most guys would probably think that I'm crazy for not taking her off the market. The fans love her upbeat, bubbly personality and sweet as apple pie demeanour. I like it as well, that's why I'm fucking her. Plus it wasn't that hard to get to fuck her to begin with. The mistake that most guys make is that if they see a chick with a high neckline and a skirt down to her knees that they think she would be hard to get. That couldn't be further from the truth. It doesn't matter what a woman wears. Some women are just easy to fuck no matter where they come from. I've never worked hard for pussy in my life and don't see why I should start now. Of course the rumours are out about me and her and some of the comments are down right hilarious. But hey, most people only see what they want to see. I guess it makes life easier I suppose. But trust, if a chick is with me, I didn't put in much effort in getting her.

I keep my eyes glued to the window next to me as a soft rock radio station plays music between us. She knows that when I get silent like this that I'm thinking and not to bother me with petty chatter. The thing is, she is nothing more than a distraction for me. I mean sure I do like her but that's about it. She isn't the one that I lay awake thinking about at night even if she's right next to me. Not the person or persons if you will that I think about who are probably heading in the same direction as I am and are most likely twenty minutes ahead of us. Seth and Roman. If I knew back then what I know now, I would've probably never signed up for the WWE. Meeting those two fuckers was both the best and worst thing that could've ever happened to me.

I met Seth first at FCW. Of course I had known about him in the indie circuit but we had never officially met until now at the world's biggest pro wrestling corporation. I had heard all of these wonderful things about him. How athletic he was, he was a great high flyer and an innovative submission specialist. Despite all of these accolades no one had bothered to mention the one thing that drew people to him. How fucking pretty he was. There was nothing feminine about him but he had these large brown eyes rimmed with long dark lashes and full eyebrows. A pretty little mouth surrounded a light, soft dark brown beard. Wavy dark brown shoulder length hair pulled back into a pony tail. All of this with a muscular body bigger than mine wrapped in golden skin. He was gorgeous. When we were introduced all I could do was stare at him for a few moments speechless while he observed me with mild curiousity. I can remember that he was wearing a baseball cap that was perched slightly askewed on top of head which enhanced the young, energetic vibe about him. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to be him or if I wanted to fuck him.

The latter came as a surprise to me even though I had messed around with other guys before. When you're young, horny and flat out broke you have to make do with those you had around you. Back when I used to perform in the indies and we were lucky enough to perform in a school gym, me and some other guy would sneak off to find a janitor's closet or a classroom and get each other off. Most of the time it would be in the backseat of some car that could barely accommodate our lengths horizontally, in the end it was enough to get us into a writhing, sticky state. I didn't really consider what we were doing to be gay or any such thing. We were just getting each other off. We all still liked pussy. But pussy was an expensive commodity especially if the most money you could earn for a whole week was a hundred dollars. Which is why I always preferred bar flies and the such. A little conversation and maybe a cheap beer but most the time not and we could fuck at her place and have somewhere to spend the night instead of in a car. In that situation you could call us prostitutes of sorts but even a night on a floor was more comfortable than a night in a car where you couldn't stretch out your limbs properly.

I didn't know if Seth swung that way when they paired us up to work together so I tried to concentrate on the matches at hand and cut some of the best promos that I could to keep my spot in the WWE now that I've made it officially into the big leagues. But sometimes we would be wrestling in the ring and I would have him pinned on his back and he would look up at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat. It was only a fleeting thing. Nothing that the cameras would pick up. At first I thought that I was just imagining things. Seth never came on to me or acted different towards me outside the ring. He treated me the same way as he treated everyone else. He was a friendly guy who didn't discuss his private life much like myself. You would think that I could respect that but it only piqued my curiousity more and made me wonder what he was like inside the bedroom. Visions of those pretty thighs pressing against my hips was turning me on more than it should and I tried to dismiss those thoughts but I never got rid of them completely.

One day Seth and I were having a typical match in the ring and I had him on his back with our fingers locked and pressed above his head. He was looking at me and I barely caught a dark glint in his brown eyes when he arched his hips and nearly pressed them against mine. I had lifted mine away just in time and a noticeable smirk came across his face as he rolled me over breaking the hold. I tried to get my concentration back for the rest of the match but his smirk was still in the forefront of my mind. I lost the match as I was scripted to but it stung as if it had been real because I knew that he had succeeded in breaking my concentration. I looked over at the commentator's table at William Regal. He was my mentor of sorts here in FCW. He had taken to me in a way that people always did and I have never figured out why they did. His face was stoic and expressionless and I swallowed hard as I got out of the ring walked to the locker room. Regal wasn't happy. He could have seen that my concentration was not in the match and I cursed myself for allowing that pretty fucker to get the best of me. I walked into the locker room to change my clothes and get my things. I wanted to duck out early. I couldn't deal with one of Regal's lectures today and I knew that it was coming.

As I left the lockers and was walking down the hallway I heard that voice call out to me. " Hey Ambrose! Wait up." I don't know why my feet listened and stopped. I turn slowly as Seth caught up to me. Wearing some obscure metal band t-shirt and faded tight denim jeans with sneakers I had enough of this strange attraction between us for the day.

" Hey," Seth came up and placed his hand on the back of my shoulder. " Some of the guys are going out for something to eat. You wanna come?"

I looked down at where his hand was touching me and then I looked back up at his handsome face. " No."

Seth's face immediately was over come with disappointment. " Why not?"

I got the distinct feeling that Seth wasn't accustomed to hearing no a lot especially from guys like me.

" You know what you did to me inside the ring earlier," I took a step forward and his hand fell off. " That was fucked up."

I turned to leave once more when Seth grabbed my hand. He stepped close to me and lowered his voice so that no one could hear him. " I guess we could have a bite to eat at your place then."

That pretty much answered my question on which side of the fence he swung.

When we made it back to my studio apartment that was a couple blocks away, as soon as I had let him in and locked the door, he had his arms around my waist. When I turned around he had a tiny smirk on his lips, which he parted slightly as he leaned in to me with his eyes locked on to mine.

Seth had really soft lips was my first thought as he kissed me. My hands came up to cup the back of his head as I returned his kiss. Seth's mouth was warm and sweet as I tasted it on my tongue as both instruments slid over each other. He was definitely a good kisser. I could give him that. Eventually all of our clothes came off and we ended up on my couch's pull out bed. Seth was between my legs sucking my cock and I was in heaven. Let me tell you, up until this very day I've never met anyone so damn skilled at sucking cock than he was. His mouth seemed to be shaped perfectly for it. But his technique was out of this world. Just know that having Seth Rollins' tongue on you is the best thing you will ever experience in your life.

After I blew my load hard into that pretty mouth, I flipped him over on his back and parted his legs. His body was perfection and he was probably the best looking partner in bed that I ever had. I sucked his cock the best that I could. I knew that I was not as skilled as he was but from the way he was thrashing around and moaning it comforted me to know that he was enjoying it. When he came in my mouth I sucked everything down my throat and then kissed his pretty mouth once more.

When he was about to leave, his cellphone beeped and he pulled it out.

" Oh crap. My girl wants me to stop by the store."

" Your girl?" Up until that point I had just assumed that Rollins was fully gay.

" Yeah. My girlfriend." He typed a response back to her and pushed the phone back into his front pocket.

" Oh." I ruffled the hair on my head. " I just thought you were gay man."

Seth laughed quietly as if he was used to it. " Not quite. I'm bi."

The way how he looked at me I guess he expected me to come clean as well so I did. " I guess you could say that I'm bi as well but I definitely prefer the ladies more." I groaned. " This is why I don't do labels. So fucking annoying."

Seth laughed again and then leaned forward and kissed me softly. " Hey it's cool. It is what it is."

Seth then left my apartment and that was the beginning of many sticky afternoons or early mornings depending on what we had going on at the training centre. My concentration came back because I knew that I would get to release the sexual tension soon. One afternoon I was even so bold as to rub my trunks clad cock across Seth's mouth when I had him backed up into a corner against the turnbuckle. When we got back to my apartment, Seth rode my cock so hard that I thought that he was going to break it. God I loved teasing him and I knew that I had taken a risk doing that to him in the ring and thought that one of the trainers would've said something afterwards but nothing came of it.

One late evening after we had sex, Seth was resting his head on my chest while I was contemplating my upcoming segments that I had with Regal in my head.

" What do you think of the new guy?"

I was about to respond which new guy since we had plenty but then I stopped myself when I realized that there had been only one of them that Seth had been paying attention to.

" You mean Roman?"

Seth nodded against my chest. " Yeah him."

Roman was already wrestling royalty without even having to step foot in the ring. His dad was a WWE Hall of Famer and his cousin The Rock, was legendary in the WWE and in Hollywood. " He seems a bit green."

" Well yeah, he only just started. But he has the look so I think he'll go far."

I tried to curb the rising jealousy that I felt in the pit of my stomach. Sure Seth and I had a no strings attached sex life but I knew that if this Roman guy showed the slightest bit of interest in Seth that I would be out the door. Even I could admit that the guy was gorgeous. He wasn't pretty like Seth but more of a pure masculine beauty with a defined jawline and symmetrical features. Eyes that were either blue or grey and a smooth caramel complexion and shoulder length black hair. I was definitely no match for him in the looks department. Shit, I didn't even know what it was about me that caught Seth's interest.

I felt an involuntary shudder go through my body causing Seth to look up at me. " Are you okay?"

I had long gotten past being embarrassed by these things but somehow the way Seth had looked at me had brought it back a bit. " Yeah, I'm fine." The truth is, is that I do twitch a lot and contrary to popular belief it wasn't from drug use or part of the performance. I was like that from the time I was a kid. Sometimes a few days would go by and I wouldn't twitch once and some days it would happen frequently. I know people whisper and talk about it behind my back but they don't know that there is nothing that I can do about it. If there is a god, he decided to make me like this, a twitchy and seemingly neurotic mess. I remember as a kid I used to pray and wish for them to go away. I was tired of being teased and bullied about it. The other kids didn't understand why my body did what it did and neither did I. When I became a teenager and tried to talk to girls most of them never took me seriously because of it. They said that it was freaky and it made them uncomfortable. It was then that I realized that the girls who were the outcasts, the so called sluts and ugly ones didn't really care about my twitching once they had a guy showing them attention. Growing up I never really deviated from that type. Besides sluts came from all sorts of socio-economic backgrounds. When I was seventeen I had an older lady in her early thirties who used to buy me stuff and take care of me in exchange for some cock on a regular basis. I thought that it was more than a fair trade.

" So are you going to go after him?" I asked Seth as my fingers caressed the soft skin on his back.

" Jealous?" Seth teased and planting a kiss on my ribs. " If I thought he was interested sure. But I think he's legit straight." Seth sat up and then leaned over to kiss me on the lips. " Heard that he has a girlfriend and a kid. Yeah I don't want to mess that up."

Thank god, I thought to myself as I gently pulled Seth's head back down for another kiss.

However, despite Seth's protests over the following months I noticed him trying to get closer to Roman. Whenever he thought that people weren't looking he would steal glances at him when he was across the room working out. Eventually I noticed Seth going over and making small talk with Roman and they appeared to be getting along. The friendship developed even more when the company decided that we should start doing triple threat matches together. I noticed that Roman would come over after the match, resting his hand on Seth's shoulder asking him if he was okay and Seth would play it up and rest his hand on Roman's shoulder or back as well. I could tell that Roman was being genuine in his concern while Seth was just playing it up to get closer to him.

One night when Seth was about leave my apartment I had him pressed up against the front door and I was kissing him. He had one leg hooked around my waist and one hand stroking my hair. I could no longer fool myself into thinking that this was a no strings attached deal. I had developed feelings for him and I could tell he did for me as well but we never spoke of them. I try to bury and get rid of them the usual way by chasing skirts, including some divas in the same developmental programme but nothing worked. I still thought about Seth more so than the rest of them including the dark haired diva that I was supposedly currently dating.

" You want him don't you?" I asked as I sucked on Seth's top lip.

" Who?" Seth returned the favoured and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

" Roman."

Seth stopped and looked at me. " Are you really going to bring this up now?"

" Yeah." I needed to know the truth now so I could prepare myself for the envitable of when Seth finally leaves me for Roman.

Seth sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. " Yeah I admit that I do want to fuck him but..." Seth paused and shook his head. " I've been dropping hints left and right and he hasn't picked up on any of them. I don't know if he's purposely avoiding them or he genuinely can't tell that I'm attracted to him."

I pressed my fingers against the freshly bleached blonde patch of hair on the side of Seth's head and then kissed his neck. " So when you finally get him, you're gonna dump me right?"

Seth pulled my face from the crook of his neck and laughed. " Is this what this whole thing was about? You think that I'm going to leave you for Roman? Dean, don't be silly." He kissed me hard on the lips. " Let's say that Roman lets me hit it, it doesn't mean that you're irrelevant." He smiled and kissed me again. " You mean a lot to me," his voice dropped and became serious. " No one is ever going to be able to come between us."

In the following months all three of us moved on from FCW. Seth had moved from being the reigning FCW champion to the first ever NXT champion. Roman was there also with him. I on the other hand was sent straight to the main roster. The idea for my debut was to have a feud with WWE legend Mick Foley who coincidentally was one of my favourites from childhood and I was pretty pumped about it. But somehow logistics never seemed to work out and the idea had been scrapped. I was travelling to the Raw shows and hanging around backstage getting to know the rest of the cast and crew while Seth and Roman got inevitably closer down in Florida at NXT.

One day we learned that Seth and Roman had been called up to the main roster and when I came back to Florida we celebrated together especially since news had came that the company had big plans for us and we would be working together in some capacity.

Over time I had gotten to know Roman. He was a pretty quiet guy who kept to himself but at times he could be quite loud and funny and incredibly charming. When I had one of my inevitable twitches Roman had asked what was wrong and I told him that it was something that I couldn't control and that it had always been that way. He just nodded and never asked me again. It was then that I actually started to relax around him. I realized that Roman just accepted me for who I was with all of my weird tendancies and never poked fun at them unlike Seth. I know Seth didn't mean any harm when he did but I had been told my whole life that I was different and I really didn't need anyone to remind me that I was. Becoming friends with Roman gave me a peace and belonging that I had never felt with any of my friendships before. I just felt as if I could be myself around him, weird twitches, fidgeting and all without him pointing it out and making me feel insecure. The three of us somehow fell into a great friendship and I felt like I really belonged there instead of being a loner that I normally was. I mean sure I had other friends and I still do but there was something deeper about that friendship that surpassed all of the others.

We had been chilling in my new apartment in Florida drinking beers discussing the new idea that Creative had come up with for us. We were supposed to be a riot group of sorts dispensing justice in the WWE. It sounded like a fun idea and it introduced us as part of the main event which was a good start for our careers.

Roman had been a bit quiet and Seth nudged him with his elbow asking him what was the matter. Roman then confessed that he had slept with one of the veteran divas a couple weeks ago. I wasn't really surprised by Roman cheating on his fiancee because even though he didn't say it out right we knew that he only proposed to her out pressure from his family not that he really wanted to marry her. But when I looked over at Seth and saw the hurt in his brown eyes I immediately felt bad about it. Seth placed his beer down on the coffee table and excused himself. When I saw the confused look on Roman's face I was then completely certain that he had no idea how Seth felt about him. Over the past few months I had watched my new best friend fall completely for this man. At first he tried to brush it off as nothing more than lust but after getting to know Roman a real friendship had formed and Seth's lust had turned into desire. Only problem was that Seth was in denial about how he felt but I knew that he could no longer deny it.

I told Roman that I would check on Seth and walked out of the living room leaving him with a very confused expression. I found Seth in my bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed looking completely dejected.

I'm not very good at comforting people but I thought that owed it to Seth to at least try. I sat next to him on the bed and placed my arm around his waist. Seth immediately leaned back against me, resting his head on my shoulder.

I figured asking him if he was okay was a stupid question so I tried another. " So what are you going to do?"

" I don't know." Seth responded softly.

" Maybe you should just out right tell him how you feel."

Seth looked at me increduously. " I can't do that. You heard him. You've seen him around me. He isn't interested in me like that at all. And suppose I tell him and he rejects me and is freaked out by it and goes to Vince and asks to be taken out of this new team? What then happens to us? Our careers?"

I didn't say anything but I kissed his forehead. Seth was right. Coming on to Roman like that could jeopardize everything. It was obvious that the WWE higher ups valued him so that was why he coming to the main roster with little experience.

Seth turned to me with a glint in his eye. " I'm going to get him." His words were strong and certain.

" How?" I was thinking that Seth was going to drop the whole notion of going after Roman but apparently I was wrong.

" I'm going to make him want me." Seth smiled and then kissed me briefly and then walked out of the bedroom.

True to his word over the next few weeks Seth was noticeably closer to Roman. Whenever I drove, Seth would sit in the backseat next to Roman and claim that he was tired and asked Roman if he could rest on him to which Roman always obliged. Roman was the sort of guy who was always there for the people whom he cared about and would go all out for. Seth knew this and exploited this perceived weakness. He would place his hand on Roman's thigh and leave it there. Whenever we shared a hotel room on the road, Seth would walk around in his skimpiest underwear, that sometimes had half his ass hanging out. Let me assure you that Seth has a great ass. It was compact and perfectly rounded with some softness to it that I still enjoyed on some nights back then. I would notice Roman's eyes flickering to it when Seth turned around and then quickly look away blushing as if he was embarrassed for checking out his friend. I felt bad for the guy and I didn't think that he deserved to be messed with like that and I told Seth this but he dismissed it and said it was better for the team if all three of us were on the same page sexually.

So it wasn't exactly a surprise a couple months later when I returned to the hotel room that we were sharing and found Seth in only a small black underwear lying on top of Roman in his boxers and they were engaged in a deep lip lock. Roman really seemed to be in to it as his hands moved down Seth's back and cupped the two rounded globes of his ass cheeks. He gave them a hard squeeze and Seth moaned into his mouth. I suddenly felt like a pervert watching them and cleared my throat.

They instantly broke apart. Roman looked as if he wanted to sink into the mattress and die from embarrassment while Seth looked at me and grinned.

" Hi Dean."

" Hi. Sorry for interrupting." I offered a weak apology. Actually it wasn't sincere in the least. I actually did enjoy watching them makeout.

" It's no problem," Seth replied cheerfully. He then turned around and looked down at Roman. " Hey it's okay baby." He cooed and then pecked his lips. " Dean's cool with it."

Seth turned back to me. " Come here."

I obeyed and went over to Seth who got off the bed and stood in front of me. I could see the impression of his hard cock clearly through the material of his briefs. I knew that look that Seth gave me and instinctively knew what he wanted me to do. So I kissed him in front of Roman. Making sure to hold him tight and deepen the kiss to which Seth enthusiastically responded.

After a few more seconds Seth ended the kiss and looked down at Roman and smiled. " See? Dean's just like us."

Roman seemed to relax a bit and as they say the rest was history. Seth finally slept with him a couple of weeks before we debuted at Survivor Series. He told me that even though Roman was new to it that he was a natural and that I should give him a try some time. I laughed it off saying that I wasn't Reigns' type but Seth gave me a serious look. " I swear that you're just as oblivious as he was."

After we debuted at Survivor Series we were on a high. Back at the hotel room, Roman and I took turns pleasuring Seth. At all times one of our cocks was in Seth's mouth or ass. Roman and I had a moment when he was behind Seth pumping into his ass and Seth was sucking my dick. I saw Reigns looking at me wistfully and then he leaned over Seth and his eyes darted down to my lips. I would be lying if I said I didn't think what it would be like to sleep with him but I told myself that he really was only doing this for Seth. So I leaned in and briefly brushed my lips against his, ignoring the slight shiver than ran through my body when we touched and turned my head away. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him watching me and his face was a mixture of sadness and disappointment. I tried to dismiss it and concentrate on fucking Seth's mouth. Roman couldn't really desire someone like me when he had someone like Seth who was fucking gorgeous and craved his attention.

As the weeks passed I watched Roman fall more in love with Seth. At Tables, Ladders and Chairs in December, I witnessed him forgetting himself for a moment and lovingly pushed back the hair off Seth's face after we had picked him up from the table wreckage after he had fallen off the ladder. Seth was completely out of it but we still had to finish the match with a show of bravado so it was mainly up to me to sell to the camera while Roman held on to Seth. Afterwards Roman watched Seth like a hawk after the medics cleared him with a light concussion. He babied Seth that night back at the room making sure that he was comfortable and got him whatever he needed which wasn't much because Seth fell asleep soon after we arrived in the room.

Roman was watching Seth as he slept and I came next to him and rested my arm on his shoulder. " He's going to be alright you know. He's a tough kid."

" Yeah I know." He responded but he didn't tear his eyes away from him.

It was at that moment I knew that Roman was in love with Seth and I honestly didn't know how I felt about it.

I ruffled his silky hair and dropped a kiss on his forehead. " Get some sleep. I promise that he will still be here in the morning."

Roman didn't move but I climbed into bed and pulled the blanket over me. I thought about how lucky Seth was to have two men who loved him as much as we did. It was only then that it occurred to me that I was in love with Seth as well.

After our final match before the Christmas break, Roman and I were in the hotel room packing when Seth bounded in looking mischievous with his hands behind his back.

" What are you hiding?" I asked as I stuffed a shirt into my suitcase.

" Nothing much," he brought his hands from behind his back. " Just this."

Seth revealed the sprig of plastic mistletoe that he must have pinched from somewhere. He held it up in the middle of the room and grinned at me and Roman. " Come on. You guys have to kiss before we leave."

Initially I had opened my mouth to protest but before I could I felt Ro's arms around my waist and he was pulling me against his body. I couldn't believe that he actually wanted to kiss me and I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat just before he pressed those soft, full lips against mine. My arms found their way around his neck as I had to stifle a groan as we kissed. It felt as if my entire body was tingling as our tongues touched for the first time and then swept their way into each other's mouths. The kiss got deeper and hotter and I could feel Ro's hardness pressing against mine. I actually had to resist the urge to jump and wrap my legs around his waist. From that moment on, all of the sexual desires that I had repressed because I didn't think that Roman would be interested came to the surface. I think Ro felt the same way because he broke away from my lips and started planting kisses down the side of my neck. His hands slipped underneath my t-shirt and caressed my skin and it felt glorious. My hands went under his t-shirt as well and I loved touching the cool, smooth skin instantly.

" Um guys? It's only suppose to be a kiss though."

Ro and I broke apart a bit flustered and embarrassed but Seth was sitting on the bed grinning good naturedly at us.

" It's about damn time y'all got that out though." Seth got off the bed and started packing his own suitcase. " The sexual tension between the two of you was going to be the death of me."

Roman and I chuckled a bit at Seth's dramatic statement and then we exchanged a look. Roman hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me in and kissed me again.

Needless to say the following year, the Shield was closer than ever. We did everything together. We travelled, worked out, partied and even had sex together. Ro and I were getting closer with our intimacy. One evening we were fooling around while Seth was at the gym and somehow I found myself between his thighs sucking his cock into my mouth. Ro was moaning and his hands were grabbing chunks of my hair as he encouraged me on. There was just something about the way how Roman encouraged me that made me want to be the best at it just to please him. When his hot cum squirted into my mouth I eagerly swallowed it down. I wanted this. I wanted him. Ro pulled me up and we shared a deep kiss and it turned me on even more knowing that he could taste himself in my mouth.

At the Extreme Rules pay-per-view after I had won the United States Championship belt and Seth and Roman came into the ring to celebrate with me I kept on jumping into Ro's arms and he would laugh and hold on to me while Seth cheered and told the whole arena that I was the best. I slipped up a bit in that moment and bit Ro's shoulder. But he held on to my head to cover it up as I closed my mouth and transitioned the bite into a little kiss on his shoulder.

Back at the hotel we celebrated winning my championship and Ro and Seth's Tag Team Titles. Seth kissed me and then Roman and then Ro and I kissed each other. I didn't want to stop kissing him but Seth was busy undressing both of us so eventually we had to break apart.

While Seth was occupied with riding Roman, I was behind Seth planting kisses down his back. I looked up and Roman's eyes locked on to mine. A silent message passed between us. We wanted each other. We had danced around it long enough. We had to fuck.

The opportunity came the following week when we were both in the hotel room and Seth was out. We had started off kissing and Ro started to tell me how much he wanted me and I of course lapped it up. Ro was stunning to look at. He could have any man or woman that he desired and the fact that he wanted me made me so very happy.

When Ro entered me it was the first time that I had a dick inside me in years since fooling around when I was a teen. But he was so attentive and caring. He kept on asking me if I was okay as he glided slowly in and out of me. I never experienced sex like this before. Everyone else seemed to think that I liked things rough and to a point I do encourage it. But here was this man whispering sweet nothings into my ear, lightly kissing the side of my face while his large hand cupped my ass. Ro and I released our loads around the same time. My cum smeared both of our bodies while his remained contained inside the condom that he was wearing. After we had cleaned up, I joined Ro in bed and we kissed each other softly. Deep within myself I knew that I had fallen in love with him but my ego wanted to hear nothing about it.

I still messed around with ring rats and other chicks from time to time as we travelled. I felt like if I had to do it to remind myself that I wasn't really gay and at the end of the day I still wanted pussy instead of some guy's ass. But no matter how many girls I fucked the unsatisfied feeling never really left me but I still continued trying.

Over the next couple of months I realized that Seth was genuinely in love with Roman. Seth didn't come to me as often as before for sex and he started to hold out until Roman returned. I could see also that Ro was enamoured with him and sometimes it was disgustingly sweet the looks they would give each other.

Ro and I would have deep conversations sometimes about his life. He felt pressure from his family to marry his girlfriend because they shared a child together. Even though he loved her, he wasn't in love with her. He realized that he was too young to settle down and that he had more wild oats to sow before he gave himself over to someone completely. But Reigns never wanted to disappoint his family. Their opinion meant a lot to him and he was trying to keep everyone happy but it was tearing him up inside. We were on a couch talking and Ro's head was in my lap. He looked up at me and told me that sometimes that he envied me in a way because I didn't have any family to breathe down my neck and tell me how I should live my life. I didn't know what to say to that so I squeezed his hand tightly and he returned it.

I knew that he didn't have these types of conversations with Seth and I felt honoured that he would allow me to see so deep with in him. In return I told him about my burdens and he nodded, seemingly to understand without judging me. I even confessed to him the issues about my sexuality and what the three of us were doing meant. He said that he didn't think too much about it. All he knew was that he loved us and that was good enough for him. I wished that my mind would lay it to rest like his did.

I remembered Seth's words when he said that no one could come between us. That was no longer true. Roman didn't come between us but Seth himself did. I would notice that after a match and I would go over to hug and congratulate Ro that Seth would be holding on to him that I couldn't hug him or he would insert himself between us so that I couldn't reach him. I usually settled for high fives and pats on the back from Ro. At first I didn't say anything because it would be making a big deal out of nothing. Even though Seth now insisted that he had to be next to Roman at all times. When Seth's in love apparently he becomes quite jealous and side eyes anyone who comes to close to his interest, including me.

I didn't realize how jealous Seth was until one Sunday night before Raw. Ro and I were making out on a bed. I managed to pull his shorts off and he was naked underneath. I quickly removed my underwear and Ro lined himself up and pushed into me. His strokes were long and deep and felt so fucking good that I was moaning his name loudly at the top of my voice. Neither of us noticed when Seth had entered the hotel room and how long he stood there watching us before he cleared his throat signalling his presence. We heard him but we didn't stop as we were in the midst of the throes of passion. I came hard yelling Ro's name and he cursed as he released himself in me. Ro whispered against my lips that he loved me and I immediately returned the sentiment because I meant it.

When we finally came down from our sexual high we noticed that Seth was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the tv and we both didn't think anything about it.

This was during the time when the storyline was about cracks in the Shield. The next night after we had won our match after losing to Punk at the pay-per-view. We were supposed to show that Ro and I were back on the same page. Seth was behind me holding my arms as we made our way through the crowd. The camera was on us and Roman was standing in front of me looking at the ring. So I freed one of my arms and pulled Ro's head towards me and gave him a quick kiss on the top his head. For the audience the Shield had squashed their troubles and were back on the same page again. However Seth had been talking during that time and he stopped in mid sentence when I kissed Ro. He yanked me away from him as soon as I kissed Ro's head but I managed to play it off for the camera but I knew that Seth was pissed.

Seth was unusually quiet afterwards and Ro tried to get him to say what the problem was but he just brushed it off as nothing. That night Ro showered him in kisses and affection and I heard them making love in the bed next to me and I knew that Seth was being extra loud for my benefit.

From then on our friendship took a turn for the worst. Seth continued to monopolize Roman and I think Seth's own girlfriend knew but she didn't bother him about it because she was content to spend his money and live off of him. Plus something told me that she wouldn't let Seth leave her without a fight since she loved posting pics of them all over social media. I didn't put it past her not to out the relationship that the three of us had with each other if Seth ever left her. If our relationship ever made it public, all three of us could kiss our careers goodbye.

No matter what the WWE said in public we all knew the truth. The maineventers of the company had to uphold the image of macho men. Being outed as gay or bi would never work. The company seemingly had rallied behind Darren Young when he came out and had given the Prime Time Players a couple weeks of tv time to milk the publicity but after that, Darren had barely been on the main shows since. It was quite a shame since I knew the guy worked really hard and gave his all to pro wrestling. But the truth was that WWE didn't want anyone like Darren representing their company, unless it suited them for the right publicity of course.

I loved both Seth and Roman and it was hurting me the way how Seth was trying to force me and Ro apart. But I didn't fight it too much because I knew that Seth had his eyes on Roman first. Plus why would Ro want me when he could have someone has pretty as Seth who didn't have any weird tendancies that he couldn't control next to him?

So I started to flirt with women some more and now that I had moved to Las Vegas it was easier than ever to get some tail. I fucked lots of women and kicked them out immediately afterwards. They were good for making me cum but that was about it. I didn't get that satisfaction that I got whenever I was with Seth or Roman.

I wanted them to see how much I was hurting so I did something that I vowed that I wouldn't do. I started flirting with someone that I worked with. I picked the blonde interviewer because she was flirting with everyone backstage so I figured that it wouldn't be hard to get to her. I was right. As I said before, it doesn't matter how a woman looks or where she comes from, some of them are just easy to sleep with.

When Seth and Roman found out they both confronted me about it but I dismissed them. I told them that it wasn't fair that they were all caught up in each other and I had no one to be with. Ro looked instantly apologetic while Seth's jaw tightened and he said nothing.

Ro hugged me and kissed my cheek and apologized for being a jerk and not realizing that I needed him. I relaxed against him as I knew that he was being sincere and that it wasn't his intention.

Seth however came at me. " You know that you're only fooling yourself right? She can't give you what we can."

" Well as of right now, you guys aren't giving me anything." I retorted.

" Dean, we'll work this out." Roman interjected trying to calm us down.

" You keep on running around with all of these women just because you can't accept that you maybe a little more gay than you're willing to admit." Seth's words hit the truth spot on so of course I denied it.

" I'm not gay! Just because we mess around, it doesn't mean that I want your cocks over pussy." I would never admit to that. I was already weird enough as it was. I didn't need another strike against me, especially one as big as this.

" You're just lying to yourself man. You know what you feel with us, you will never get with a woman." Seth just wouldn't back down.

" Fuck you!" I yelled. " The two of you have no right to judge me when both of you are hiding behind your girlfriends. Both of you fuck each other more often than you fuck them and you're coming down on me? Both of y'all can fuck right off."

" Dean you don't mean that." Roman tried to state calmly.

But my head was hot and I needed to release my anger. " Yes I do. Both of y'all got long term girlfriends but still fucking each other and you want me to admit that I'm gay? You two are bigger closet fags than me."

" Dean you know that it's not that easy to break up with them." Seth tried to reason.

" I don't give a fuck."

" That's right. You don't give a fuck because you don't have anything to lose."

I was taken aback. That was the first time that Roman had ever yelled at me. I had never seen him so angry before. But I pushed back. " Well maybe you should grow some balls and dump the chick since you prefer Seth's pussy over hers."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that I had gone too far. Ro looked hurt and walked out of the hotel room. Seth just shooked his head at me and then followed Ro out of the door. That was just a couple days after Christmas last year. I grabbed my stuff and went to book myself another room. I told myself that I had done the right thing. I wasn't gay. I didn't need to be in a complicated relationship with two guys. This was the best thing that could have happened.

At work we played it up for the cameras. The Shield comraderie was still strong. No one noticed that now only Seth and Roman hugged each other after a victory as I stood on the ropes proclaiming our greatness. Seth no longer casually slung his arm over my shoulder whenever I cut a promo. When we were tagging together we only spoke about the match and nothing more. Ro sometimes would smile at me and tried to make conversation but at times it felt forced because I couldn't over come my pride and apologize for what I had said. When I won a match Ro would mess up my hair and I would grin like an idiot. I missed his touch so much.

A couple of weeks ago when we faced the Wyatts on Main Event, I nearly lost it in the ring. After we won, I was kneeling down on the mat and Ro bent over to hug me and I grabbed his leg and held on for dear life. I missed him so much. It was killing me not to be able to kiss him and smell his scent all over my skin after we made love. I just couldn't get the words out that I was sorry and that I wanted him back but I think he knew and hugged me even tighter in the middle of the ring in front of fifteen thousand people and how many ever thousands more at home.

As our car pulled into the parking lot of the arena for tonight, I heard my companion ask me something but I didn't bother to respond to her. The loud slam of the car door let me know that she was upset but I didn't really care. I remember telling Seth that I was bi but I prefered the ladies more. I was such a fucking liar. Wrestlemania week all I did was fuck and drink when I didn't have to be at any events and after each session when the woman had left I couldn't tell you what she looked like if I ever saw her again. They were all faceless to me. I just used their bodies as a warm hole trying to fight these feelings that had taken hold of me. It never worked but I continued to sleep with various women anyways. I was a man and this was what a man was supposed to do.

I eventually got out of the car and pulled out all of my bags. As I walked in the building and greeted the familiar crew and co workers I headed to the locker rooms. Coming out of one was Ro. He saw me and it was as if time stood still for us. He looked at me and I looked back at him. He swallowed hard. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to apologize and come back to him. I could tell that he missed me badly and when I walked out I had taken a piece of him with me. But I could also tell that he was starting to give up on me. I wanted to tell him not to but I couldn't. Seth was a better match for him, I told myself. As I gazed at his handsome face I felt my heart thumping hard against my chest. It was telling me that my true love was looking right at me and I was letting him get away. But I told myself that I didn't deserve the love of someone like Ro. That Ro deserved better than my fucked up selfish nature and that all I would do would be to his detriment. So I lowered my head and broke the eye contact. I pulled my suitcase behind me as I continued on down the corridor. No this was for the best. I was doing him a favour and I hoped to God that he would realize this soon and leave me alone to my own demise.

* * *

A/N: Longest one shot ever! I think this is the best one that I ever wrote. I hoped that you guys liked it. Song suggestion: Say Something by A Great Big World.


End file.
